


CC: The Bird and The Bat

by PinetreeVillain



Category: Castle Crashers - Fandom
Genre: Blue Knight, Castle Crashers, Gen, Gray Knight, Oops, Open face mask knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years brings new people. </p><p>Those new people just so happen to slam you into tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CC: The Bird and The Bat

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are mine. However, I do not own Castle Crashers the video game or anything else having to do with it. The idea of Castle Crashers generally isn't mine. The concepts in these Fanfics however, are.

Avian remembered the day he met his best friend like it was days ago.

It was hard to believe that just three years ago he had met a decommissioned knight with an explosive temper.

Mugs of beer clattered on the wooden table as a clenched fist slammed into it, pinned by another fist. Avian laughed a loud at the fire specialist he'd just beaten at a good old fashioned game of arm wrestling. It was at least the 12th person he beaten in just one night. Around the time Avian'd met him, he had been a veteran knight of the King's specialist team. Avian was the only specialist since he was the fastest knight in Elenchone. Unfortunately, since there was peace in the valley, he had no purpose. Thus he was screwing around in the kingdom's local tavern on New Year's Eve where everyone was happy and everyone was drunk. Avian could have chosen to spend the evening with the older and more mature and experienced knights back at the castle, but no. He wanted to be with the very people he had sworn to protect. He was stripped down to his dark blue tunic and blue stitched black pants. He'd abandoned the armor and helmet in order to actually fit through the door and not scare the women with his face mask. He felt much lighter and faster without all the clunking armor. If only he didn't need it in the midst of battle. People around Avian cheered at his 13th victory and clapped, refilling his mug, his second cup in the three hours he'd sat there. He wasn't much of a drinker. He usually sipped. He laughed with everyone, feeling so happy and full with all of this good nature in one building.

That is.

Until he walked up.

He had said that Avian was strong and complimented him kindly, but his eyes said that he hated him. Avian had met uncolored soldiers and discovered just how poorly they were treated by colored soldiers because they didn't have a magic connection. They weren't very glad to see colored soldiers. But Avian had never seen such hatred in anyone's eyes when he sat across from him and demanded a match. Of course he agreed. Not to be narcissistic, but he was pretty strong for someone who's strengths were in the agility class.

However, he moment their hands touched, Avian regretted accepting. His hand wasn't gloved. His fingers scarred and thin, but had so much strength to them it was a wonder he didn't break his hand. His eyes had widened once the woman being their referee said go. The table flipped the moment the gray eyed man slammed down their fists into the table. Wood splintered.

At that moment, Avian wanted him in his guild.

His name was Karcat.

And Avian never thought he could love someone so much.


End file.
